


Hey Pretty

by ang3lsh1



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Music, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lsh1/pseuds/ang3lsh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik usually takes the place behind the wheel, with Charles content to lean back and let the feel of Erik extending his powers over the car wash over him. But sometimes there are nights when Charles just wants to drive, to get away from the city, too many minds pressing close and he’s taking the car; Erik can either come and join him or stay here while he sorts himself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> For **ninemoons42** and inspired by Poe's 'Hey Pretty (Drive By 2011 mix)'. Beta'd by the ever, wonderful **kageillusionz**
> 
> Your fic has always cheered me up so I can only hope to return the favour. I hope you have a wonderful birthday with lots of glorious food. It's a bit early as I don't have time to post it over the weekend and I didn't want to give it to you late. Enjoy~

When Charles pulls up by the sidewalk and throws the passenger door open for Erik, instead of switching seats as usual, Erik suspects that he is annoyed. Much more than usual. As he climbs inside, it’s clear by the little furrow in between his eyebrows, much more pinched than his usual normal expression. The unbuttoned shirt and his tie is long gone, somewhere in the backseat perhaps; that’s where Erik senses the silver of the pin, casually tossed, uncaring of where it lands. Leaving Charles in his suit jacket and exposed collarbones, evenly framed by the open collar, his skin is pale and cream, almost glowing under the streetlamp light, but it’s too dark to see the freckles that Erik loves to tongue in the early morning sunlight, covered in sheets. 

Erik usually takes the place behind the wheel, with Charles content to lean back and let the feel of Erik extending his powers over the car wash over him. But sometimes there are nights when Charles just wants to drive, to get away from the city, too many minds pressing close and he’s taking the car; Erik can either come and join him or stay here while he sorts himself out.

They’re moving along the highway at impossible speeds, pushing the sleek, bottle green car to its limits. It’s late enough that there’s barely any traffic but Charles is pushing the limits by passing over cars, just narrowly missing them by inches. It’s close enough that he’s almost reckless in his maneuvering but Erik’s assured enough of Charles driving that they won’t come to any harm and if it did, Erik knows he’s more than capable of ensuring that they don’t crash and burn.

He knows Charles has all his attention on driving, focused as he is on the road ahead of him. There’s no light, except the red glow of the dashboard, that really shouldn’t be flattering at all but it’s Charles. The glow just reddens those lips of Charles, the way he looks after Erik has bitten bruising kisses on to those lips. 

His eyes slide away from Charles’ profile to his hands gripping the wheel, short fingers, firmly wrapped around the wheel, short deft movements on the turns, and always that short lingering caress on the gear shaft as he switches gears. He has to close his eyes from the memory of those hands on him. Smaller hands than his but no less firm, especially when gripping his cock and pulling gasps out of his mouth while Charles works him over, pinching and rolling his nipples, twisting almost cruelly. The feel of his fingers, working their way into him, tapping and rubbing over intimate places, driving him mad with want.

This is why Erik insists on driving because watching Charles focused on something that involves this much metal, it’s intimate, it disarms him, makes him lose focus, it almost makes him jealous of an inanimate process. Because he wants all that focused attention on him, there’s nothing like Charles narrowing those blue eyes while those hands work him over, wringing orgasm after orgasm.

Before he knows it they’ve reached the outskirts of the city and Charles pulls over sharply into an offroad. Before stalling the engine and Erik knows Charles has been eavesdropping on him, it’s obvious when Charles turns to look at him, pupils blown wide open with want, leaving only a bright blue rim. He doesn’t even know how he’s able to see Charles in the dim moonlight but Charles is shoving the car seat back and Erik is scrambling over Charles who’s scooting up to make room for Erik’s taller frame. It would make so much sense for them to crawl into the backseat as he’s never going to fit in the floor space but right now it’s so much easier for him to just lean over the gear box.

It’s awkward, maneuvering around for a comfortable position but Erik ends up half sprawled in the leg room of the shotgun seat, forced to balance over the gearbox. It’s awkward and he’s going to regret it in the morning but it places him over Charles slacks, which is exactly where they want him to be and he pulls the zipper down. He’s content to gently slip his hand inside and pull Charles’ cock out, hard already and slowly licks a long stripe up, before suckling on the tip of his head, Charles thumps his head back against the seat with a bitten groan.

Erik doesn’t enjoy giving head the way Charles does, but he loves the feel and weight of Charles cock in his mouth, relishing in the texture of skin, almost like velvet in his mouth and he’s moaning around it. Charles’ cock twitches in his mouth at his reaction and Erik has to close his eyes from how good this feels. He knows he should relax a bit more because he wants nothing more than to fit Charles cock in his mouth, swallow him down; he’s nothing like Charles who has done away with his gag reflex and can swallow Erik’s down like a champ. But he’s too excited and he settles for enjoying the feel of Charles in his mouth, using his tongue to lap up the little drops of pre-come from the slit of his cock that’s still partially hidden by his foreskin. He dips his tongue in chasing the taste of Charles, who lets his legs fall apart, spreading them, giving Erik easier access.

Charles’ hand is on his cheek, gently pressing down on the feel of his cock in Erik’s mouth, and his own gives a responding jolt, which makes him moan louder, vibrations reverberating against Charles’ cock. With a moan, Charles’ hand reaches to cup the base of Erik’s head, and he rocks up gently as his hand cards through his hair, which is in need of a trim but it’s at that perfect length that Charles loves to tug on. Right now he’s asking permission and Erik just nods, lost in the feeling of having Charles hard and full in his mouth and Charles slowly starts rocking up into Erik’s mouth. 

At first Charles is careful, mindful of the awkward position Erik is, taking care to thrust gently, he’d almost believe that Charles wants to be gentle with him despite the mood that dragged them out here, in the middle of this dark country road. Only the almost imperceptible tightening of Charles fingers, twined within his curls betrays how much Charles want to just fuck into Erik’s mouth, leaving his mouth bruised and throat sore for days, the fantasy so sudden and harsh, he isn’t sure who it belongs to but now that he’s aware of it he wants it so badly, to be owned by Charles completely. 

Erik flicks his eyes up towards Charles, and moans again at the feeling of Charles’ cock, sliding up against his tongue, deeper in his mouth, while he uses his other hand to drag one of Charles’ hands, pressing it against his cheek, the both of them feeling Erik take his cock deeper.

All that precise control Charles has snaps, both hands are sliding, fingers burrowing in ginger curls, almost black in the dim moonlight that seeps through the trees and the fogged windows of the car, while his hips piston furiously, fucking up into Erik’s mouth, who relaxes completely. 

Even so, at the pace Charles is moving, he knows his throat is taking a beating that he’s going to be rasping for days. He’s looking forward to it, knowing that for the next few days everytime Charles hears his voice, he’s going to recall this exact moment, and knowing that Erik owns him as much as he owns Erik. 

He knows he’s close when his hips start stuttering and Erik pulls himself off completely, leaving Charles to gasp when his cock meets the cooler air and he’s coming, striping Erik’s face with his come and he relishes the warm splatter. He closes his eyes knowing that Charles has marked him and the image is going to be seared in his memory, eidetic memory and all. 

When he opens his eyes again, Charles is staring down at him in amazement before he bends down and forcefully drags him to drape over his body. In his haste to join Charles properly he may have knocked his shin against the gearbox but the engine’s off and it’s still in neutral. 

Once Charles is facing him, he kisses him, filthy and open mouthed, with nips and harder bites on his lips before using his tongue to soothe the bites gently. He moves on to lick the come of the corner of Erik’s mouth before moving back to kiss him properly and he can taste Charles, who is fumbling with the fastenings on his pants. Erik’s only happier to help Charles and finally, finally his cock is free only to be wrapped by those fingers that he’s been thinking about from the beginning of the car ride. And he’s so far gone that it doesn’t take much more than the light skittering of Charles’ fingers over his shaft before gripping firmly, giving a few tugs with his thumb swiping over his head and he’s coming all over Charles’ hand, groaning into Charles’ kisses.

Charles lets Erik bask in the afterglow for a few moments before wriggling out from under Erik, trying to maneuver themselves into a comfortable position. They end up with Charles draped over Erik, nuzzling at his temple and Erik welcomes the feel of his telepathy uncurling and crooning at the back of Erik’s mind, like a cat bathing in sunlight. 

He turns into Charles’ kiss, “Feeling better now?”

Charles answers by nosing at his cheek before burrowing his face in his neck, almost purring, radiating drowsing contentment, slowly pulling him under like a siren’s lullaby. He’s content to let Charles lull him to sleep even though he knows that later, when he drives them home, Charles will quietly grouse in the background over the crick in his neck and awkward sleeping positions.


End file.
